The Way I Loved You
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Quando a gente acha que tem todas as respostas, vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas ...   "A pessoa errada, é na verdade, aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa"


_**The Way I Loved You**_

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need  
to hear and it's like _

Eu sentia que era o certo a fazer. Mesmo com todas as minhas amigas dizendo que não.

Suspirei. Esperava por ele à uma hora na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Finalmente tomara a decisão. O que eu estava pensando? O cara está terminando o sétimo ano agora, não sabe o que quer fazer da vida e eu derretida de amores por ele? Eu só poderia estar muito cega, ou burra.

___I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door  
and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

O que eu estou dizendo? O amor nos deixa assim! Burras... tontas... cegas... não somos capazes de enxergar um palmo diante do nosso nariz. Mas não é só pra me queixar! O cara também era perfeito. Tudo aquilo que uma garota poderia imaginar: carinhoso, meigo, fofo, super protetor…

Daquele tipo de galã da história. Ele era praticamente perfeito. _Era... _Mas há quanto tempo eu não acho isso? Perdi as contas. Ele fazia tudo para mim: ajudava-me com os deveres, fazia promessas sobre o futuro.

_But I miss screaming and fighting  
and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Mas, às vezes, a gente não precisa de tudo certinho, na hora certinha. Eu não queria mais isso. Gostava das crises de ciúmes, das brigas que ele tinha por mim. As detenções que ele levou matando aula para me ver. As nossas brigas que eram caladas com simples beijos.

Pode-se dizer que a paixão esfriou, e eu não estaria exagerando...

Quando se ama de verdade, a paixão não esfria.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly  
when he says he w__ill  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Sabia que meu pai ficaria desapontado. Mas não ligava mais, porque desde o momento que eu recebera aquela carta, sabia quem eu queria.

E era aquela pessoa, que fazia meu coração pular, minha garganta secar, e uma tremenda fúria surgir, porque eu estava apaixonada pela pessoa errada, em vez de pela pessoa certa, e a carta dele não poderia ter sido mais clara.

"_Weasley, eu sei que você pode me achar um cafajeste depois dessa carta, mas eu não ligo. Sou um Sonserino e pouco me importo se você está namorando o Potter ou não. Por isso peguei um poema trouxa que explica sinceramente o que eu sinto por você. O poema é de Luís Fernando Veríssimo:_

_**Pensando bem, em tudo o que a gente vê, e vivencia, e ouve e pensa, **_

_**não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente **_

_**Existe uma pessoa que, se você for parar pra pensar é,**_

_**na verdade, a pessoa errada **_

_**Porque a pessoa certa faz tudo certinho **_

_**Chega na hora certa, **_

_**Fala as coisas certas, **_

_**Faz as coisas certas, **_

_**Mas nem sempre a gente tá precisando das coisas certas **_

_**Aí é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada **_

_**A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça **_

_**Fazer loucuras **_

_**Perder a hora **_

_**Morrer de amor **_

_**A pessoa errada vai ficar um dia sem te procurar **_

_**Que é prá na hora que vocês se encontrarem **_

_**A entrega ser muito mais verdadeira**_

_**A pessoa errada, é na verdade, aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa **_

_**Essa pessoa vai te fazer chorar **_

_**Mas uma hora depois vai estar enxugando suas lágrimas **_

_**Essa pessoa vai tirar seu sono **_

_**Mas vai te dar em troca uma noite de amor inesquecível **_

_**Essa pessoa talvez te magoe**_

_**E depois te enche de mimos pedindo seu perdão **_

_**Essa pessoa pode não estar 100% do tempo ao seu lado **_

_**Mas vai estar 100% da vida dela esperando você **_

_**Vai estar o tempo todo pensando em você **_

_**A pessoa errada tem que aparecer pra todo mundo **_

_**Porque a vida não é certa **_

_**Nada aqui é certo **_

_**O que é certo mesmo, é que temos que viver cada momento, cada segundo **_

_**Amando, sorrindo, chorando, emocionando, pensando, agindo, querendo, conseguindo **_

_**E só assim é possível chegar àquele momento do dia **_

_**Em que a gente diz: "**__**Graças à Deus deu tudo certo**__**" **_

_**Quando na verdade **_

_**Tudo o que **__**Ele**__** quer **_

_**É que a gente encontre a pessoa errada **_

_**Para que as coisas comecem a realmente funcionar direito prá gente.**_

_**Nossa missão:**_

_**Compreender o universo de cada ser humano, **_

_**respeitar as diferenças,**_

_**brindar as descobertas, **_

_**buscar a evolução. **_

_**Quando a gente acha que tem todas as respostas,**_

_**vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas ... **_

_Desculpe-me se irei atormentá-la Weasley, mas é como dizem:_

_Na Guerra e no Amor vale tudo."_

_But I miss screaming and fighting  
and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew  
I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

- Rose? – O ouvi me chamar e despertei da lembrança da carta.

- Jay?

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou-me ele me dando um singelo selinho.

- Eu estava te esperando.

- São onze horas da noite! Eu acabei de voltar de uma detenção, por que não foi dormir?

E é por essa razão que muitas garotas não terminariam com ele. Ele olhava para mim com uma expressão de preocupação.

- Jay, nós precisamos conversar.

- Pode falar – disse ele sentando ao meu lado.

Suspirei e olhei para a minha mão.

- James, eu acho que... Não está mais dando certo.

James ficou calado por alguns minutos. Algumas lágrimas já se formavam nos meu olhos.

Senti que ele se mexeu desconfortável ao meu lado.

- Foi algo que eu fiz?

- NÃO! – Me apressei a explicar – Eu sinto muito James! Sério. Você é um namorado perfeito.

- Então por que está terminando comigo?

Olhei para ele e vi que James também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Como eu explicaria aquilo?

- Porque você não é a pessoa errada.

James me olhou confuso.

- Como?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Espero que fique tudo bem entre a gente.

James sorriu para mim e eu sabia, que nenhum rancor seria guardado.

- Eu continuo te amando Rose, mas sei que agora seremos apenas primos. Respeito sua decisão.

Sorri e o abracei. Depositei o que seria nosso último selinho.

Enquanto saia da Sala Comunal, pois precisava tomar um ar fresco ouviu-o me chamar:

- Ei Rose! – Olhei para trás e o vi sério, novamente – E quem seria essa pessoa errada?

Sorri travessa e apenas acenei.

- Adeus Jay.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away  
by some mistake and now_

Senti como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de mim.

A carta que antes estava no meu bolso eu segurava-a na mão e relia-a mil vezes.

Sorri debilmente para mim mesma. Eu nunca havia estado tão feliz em toda minha vida.

A pessoa que eu sempre achei que fosse um terrível erro me amava. E eu gostava daquilo.

Sinceramente?

E como gostava.

Caminhei para fora dos jardins.

Era uma sorte ninguém ter me pego fora da Sala Comunal há essas horas.

Sentei-me atrás de uma árvore de frente para o lago, onde eu sabia que ninguém poderia me encontrar.

Fitei a Lua e fiquei observando-a. Passei a reler a carta novamente.

Senti que alguém se aproximava, mas não tive coragem de olhar. Eu sabia que estava encrencada.

- Pelo visto você gostou da carta, Weasley.

_I miss screaming and fighting  
and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

O simples som de sua voz fazia-me entrar em erupção. E agora eu podia sentir isso mais claramente do que havia sentido.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Scorpius Malfoy sentava-se junto a mim.

- O que faz aqui? Há essa hora? – Perguntou-me curioso.

- Olhando a Lua.

- Não deveria estar olhando a Lua com o seu namorado?

Eu sabia que no fundo ele queria saber o que acontecera para eu estar lá fora, por isso ri com gosto e apenas respondi:

- Que namorado?

Scorpius Malfoy se virou para me encarar e eu pisquei.

Ele sorriu divertido e voltou a olhar para o lago.

- Eu sabia que a carta ia funcionar.

- Não se sinta convencido! Não terminei por causa da carta! Eu apenas não o amava mais.

Quem me mandou ser orgulhosa?

- Realmente, foi uma coincidência eu mandar a carta essa semana e você terminar com o Potter.

Ele cuspiu as últimas palavras e eu me preparei para dar-lhe um belo tapa no braço.

Mas, antes que eu o fizesse, ele segurou minha mão que já estava no ar, e me puxou para si.

Era o primeiro beijo que Scorpius Malfoy me dava, e eu podia sentir que com certeza, não seria o último.

Correspondi ao beijo, que fora o melhor que eu já havia dado na minha vida.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Quando se separou de mim, Scorpius Malfoy me olhou travesso e viu minha cara de espanto. Eu havia acabado de terminar!

Como se ele tivesse lido minha mente, apenas deu de ombros e sorriu antes de se aproximar.

- Agora que você não tem namorado, me sinto livre para fazer isso.

Não agüentei e ri. Aposto que namorando ou não, não faria diferença para Scorpius. Era só uma oportunidade surgir que ele tentava me beijar, o que eu sempre impedia.

Mas quem disse que ele parou durante esses anos?

Como ele diz mesmo?

Ah sim!

Ele é um Malfoy, e Malfoys nunca desistem.

N/A: Gente, essa foi uma Fic de presente para Paaty! Espero que você goste menina! Fiz com muuuito carinho! *-*

Comentem tá pessoal?

Beijos,

Cecília Potter.


End file.
